Un nuevo comienzo
by Zean Irakushi
Summary: Después de 2 años, el gobierno estadounidense consigue la cura al virus que se expandió por Japón y proceden a hacer un rescate a los últimos supervivientes antes de poner este en uso. Takashi y su grupo viajan a Estados Unidos para reconstruir su vida finalmente y volver a ser como eran antes.
1. El sol vuelve a salir

**Los personajes de este relato son propiedad de Shouji y Daisuke Sato.**

**La trama dada a leer en el mismo es propiedad del autor de este fic.**

**ATENCIÓN: Este fic contiene en algunas partes vocabulario soez y escenaas sexuales. Ruego así la responsabilidad del lector al leer este relato.**

Capítulo I

_El sol vuelve a salir_

Aquellos días en los que hacíamos guardias, nos turnábamos para vigilar por nustra seguridad. No podíamos descuidarnos, pues el mal acechaba en todo momento. Solo podíamos escondernos, y asumir el dolor y el sufrimiento que ante nosotros se mostraba. Vidas perdidas, muertes, sangre, seres queridos transformandose en criaturas asquerosas que solo buscaban la tortura de los demás. Se paseaban por las calles, buscando el menor resquicio de vida humana para consumirlo y hacerlo uno más de ellos.

Evasión...tristeza...tormento...era lo único que podíamos saborear tras la infección, el virus se esparció por todo Japón, fuerzas militares fueron inútiles, nadie estaba preparado para esto. No dejaron tirados como perros a merced del cruel destino que llevó por delante la vida de millones y millones de personas. Todo se colapsó y el pánico entró en el cuerpo de todo ciudadano que se encontraba rodeado por el virus. Uno a uno fueron contagiados, sin piedad, el crimen fue finalmente casi legal, gente se mataban entre sí solo por el trauma que la situación causaba, sociedades formaban grupos de locos que aspiraban a entrar al manicomio.

Niños,hombres,mujeres, familias, la mayoría de las que habitaban allí ya no existen. Solo unos pocos nos pudimos salvar de ello. Afortunadamente ahora estábamos a salvo. Si , es verdad, esto nos había hecho más fuertes, pero, ¿a qué precio? Sin duda hubiera preferido que nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, que todo siguiera como estaba, yo y mi vida solitaria, paseándo mi soledad y viendo como a los que llamaba ''amigos'' ya casi ni me hablan. Después de lo courrida las cosas alieron a la luz, por fin pude presumir de tener amigos, aunque, como ya he dicho, habría sido mejor que todas esas vidas hubieran seguido como estaban, incluyendo la mía.

Al final de todo aprendía, que , uno no se conoce a sí mismo hasta que le arrebatan su libertad, quizás eso fue lo que me impulsó a sobrevivir, a alcanzar la salida de aquel tormento. Tras 2 años, 2 largos años, reaccionaron a la situación, se encontró la cura de la infección y procedieron con el rescate de los que aún seguían sanos, ya era tarde.

Y allí estábamos, en el helicóptero que nos salvó de aquella terrorífica realidad. Aún por ello los llantos y la tristeza se podía notar en el ambiente. Lágrimas caían, tanto de emoción después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, como de sufrimiento por las vidas que habíamos perdido

El asiento en el que me sentaba al rato se me hizo incómodo, así que me levanté y me dirigía a la ventanilla. El ocaso estaba dando a lugar, el sol poniente iluminaba el basto océano que con sus aguas mansas formaban un paisaje relajado y armónico. Apoyé mis manos en el cristal que estaba frío como el hielo.

- Por fin...se acabó todo... - una voz suave se posó sobre los cristales a mi lado, supuse que era Rei, pues no pretendía girar la cabeza para mirarla en aquel momento.

- Si, puede ser, pero lo que hemos pasado, ha dejado marca - junté los puños que seguían apoyados en el cristal y uní mis dientes intentando sostener algo que parecía ser imposible de hacerlo aguantar dentro de mí. Bajé la cabeza y cerré fuertemente mis ojos, lágriamos empezaron a deslizarse por mis pómulos cayendo al suelo - No va a ser difícil aceptar esto...

- Puede que no, pero al fin y al cabo tenemos lo que hemos estado buscando estos 2 años, nuestra libertad...estamos a salvo y ahora hay que seguir - otra voz se acercó a mi otro lado, Saeko había despertado - Bonito paisaje - Su voz parecía impasible y calmada, pero cuando giré la cabeza para verla su cara esbozaba una expresión insegura, y sus brillantes ojos reflejaban el temor grabado en sus pupilas.

Sollozos leves emergían de mi interior por el derrumbe que causaban estos recuerdos que venían a mi mente, y que no hace poco vivíamos en nuestra piel. Sentí unos tirones detrás en mi chaqueta - ¡Takashi,Takashi! ¿Estás llorando? - Alice, la más pequeña del grupo, y que vió como mataban a su padre frente a sus ojos también se había levantado. La cogí en brazos - Claro que no, nunca lloraría - exclamé disimulando una sonrisa que poco a poco se hizo verdaera al ver la expresión de la niña, su sonrisa parecía hacer como si lo que había pasado antes del ehlicóptero nunca lo hizo. Di la vuelta para que viese el mar - Mira, el mar... - acerqué a la niña al cristal para que pudiera verlo con mejor visión. Lentamente comenzó a divisarse tierra firme.

- Parece que hemos llegado - desde detrás la voz inconfundible de Takagi hacia acto de presencia para luego apoyarse también en el cristal - Espero que este sitio no sea aburrido - Kohta también despertó y se unió a nosotros.

Ese era el principio, de un nuevo comienzo...


	2. Tomando tierra

Capítulo 2

Tomando tierra

Tras horas de vuelo por fin llegamos a tierra firme. El helicóptero se poso sobre la pista de aterrizaje en el aeropuerto de California, al oeste de Norteamérica. Las palas del vehículo pararon de girar y las tripulación de cabina dio paso al desembarque. Las compuertas se abrieron dejando una estela de luz solar que nos cegó a todos. Tras el destello pudimos ver lo que sería nuestro nuevo hogar.

Bajamos lentamente, periodistas de todas las cadenas de televisión del mundo se reunieron allí para poder ver a los pocos que habían conseguido salvar sus vidas del virus. Una gran masa de multitudes nos miraba llegar atónitos, pues aun vivos, nuestras ropas apenas seguían siendo útiles, manchas de sangre, cicatrices y demás marcaban nuestros cuerpos explicando lo que habíamos pasado.

Un coche limusina aparcó frente a nosotros, de él bajó un hombre con aspecto formal, iba vestido con un elegante traje, chaqueta y corbata. De primeras se me acercó a mí. Extendió sun mano quitándose con la otra las gafas de sol que llevaba - Hola, encantado, mi nombre es Bryan Tiers - sujeté su mano estrechándosela como saludo - Soy el gobernador, y el encargado de vuestra adaptación al país y al continente,¿puedo saber tu nombre? - soltó mi mano para guardar sus gafas de sol en uno de los bolsillos que se encontraba en el pecho su chaqueta - Mi nombre es Takashi, Takashi Komuro - el hombre me miró y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de atrás - Veo que tienes compañía, entremos en el coche, os llevaré hasta donde os hospedareis de ahora en adelante - fue hacia el coche abriendo la puerta trasera de el mismo y pasando una mano por delante en símbolo de invitación a entrar dentro.

Nos metimos todos juntos en la parte de atrás de la limusina, el gobernador se sentó en los asientos de delante, cada asiento estaba separado por cabinas. El hombre abrió la ventanilla de delante para decirnos algo - Espero que os guste el país, ya veréis que `poco a poco os haréis a la idea de cómo es y tras un periodo ya estaréis como en casa. La hacienda a la que vais a vivir está perfectamente amueblada, tiene un diseño especial y está a muy pocos kilómetros de la playa. Se encuentro muy cerca de la ciudad pero lo suficientemente lejos como para vivir tranquilos - cerró nuevamente la ventanilla y el coche comenzó a moverse. A través de los cristales tintados de la limusina se podían ver los medios de televisión que intentaban acercarse cada vez más al coche. Tras unos minutos conseguimos salir hacia la autopista y emprender el recorrido hasta nuestro nuevo hogar.

- ¡Espero que tenga piscina! - exclamó Alice, soltando una pequeña risa para luego acurrucarse en los brazos de Rei. Froté su cabeza - Ojalá - abrí la ventanilla y pude ver el maravilloso entorno. Una brisa marina abrumaba junto con el fresco olor de la naturaleza. El mar se podía ver a la misma vez que la ciudad ciudad. En ese momento pude ver que el cielo se abría una vez más dándonos una nueva oportunidad.

Saeko apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, se la veía muy cansada, supuse que no habría dormido durante el viaje así que la dejé que reposara sobre mi hombro. Se pelo se sentía muy suave. Pasé mi mano tras su espalda para acomodarla bien y estar más cómodo yo también por mi parte.

- Tu hombro se siente muy bien de esta forma... - susurró levemente dibujando una sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados. Suspiré apoyando mi otra mano sobre la ventanilla bajada y seguí mirando el paisaje.

El recorrido duró poco más de una hora, tras ese tiempo el coche paró frente a una casa que se encontraba en una urbanización bastante grande. La casa era inmensa y parecía tener 3 pisos. El gobernador se bajó y nos abrió la puerta a nosotros. Nos bajamos y observamos la zona. Tenía un ambiente cálido y se podía ver el mar desde la calle, un poco lejos pero no había edificio que lo tapase.

El recorrido duró poco más de una hora, tras ese tiempo el coche paró frente a una casa que se encontraba en una urbanización bastante grande. La casa era inmensa y parecía tener 3 pisos. El gobernador se bajó y nos abrió la puerta a nosotros. Nos bajamos y observamos la zona. Tenía un ambiente cálido y se podía ver el mar desde la calle, un poco lejos pero no había edificio que lo tapase.

Nos dio las llaves de la casa dándonos paso a abrirla cuando quisiéramos - Yo debo de irme ya, la casa es vuestra, dentro de unos días vendrán unos agentes que les darán crédito suficiente como para vivir el resto de sus vidas, al fin y al cabo casi la pierden por fallos militares - volvió a entrar en la limusina y arrancó desapareciendo al final de la calle.

Abrí la puerta del cercado que daba a un amplio jardín con un verde y fresco césped. La casa se veía muy grande. Entré finalmente dentro de ella, un ambiente a nuevo rodeada todo. Los chicos entraron después de mí.

- Pinta muy acogedora - dijo Rei con una voz suave - ¡Iré a coger mi habitación! - para luego ir corriendo hacia la segunda planta que era supuestamente donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Todos subimos rápidamente pues también queríamos escoger la habitación. Al llegar a las puertas nos dimos cuenta de que los dormitorios eran dobles, y que en cada uno debía de haber dos personas - Humm... debemos escoger a nuestra pareja de habitación - meditó Kohta colocándose la mano en el mentón - ¡Kohta!¡Kohta! Yo quiero estar en tu habitación - exclamó desde abajo Alice. Kohta se le acercó y se agachó frente a ella frotando su cabeza - Claro, ¿por qué no? - ellos fueron la primera pareja, con lo cual eso dejó que yo debía de quedarme con alguna de las chicas - Yo iré en la misma habitación que Kohta y Alice, Alice es chica y tendré espacio junto a ella - contestó introduciéndose en el grupo Rei - ¡Si! - reaccionó sonriente Alice tras el comentario de Rei.

- Yo me quedaré con Shizuka-sensei - dijo Takagi invitando a Shizuka para ello - De acuerdo - entró a su habitación junto a Takagi para instalarse en ella

- Supongo que iré contigo - hablé suavemente dirigiendo mi mirada hacia Saeko - Sí, supongo, entremos a verla - pasamos a dentro y vimos como era la habitación, estaba totalmente amueblada , las camas estaban hechas. Me dejé caer sobre una dejando que un suspiro flotase en el aire mientras tanto - No te ves muy animado - dijo Saeko desde la otra cama. Recosté mis manos tras mi cabeza y suspiré de nuevo - Puede ser, de momento estaré así, no puedo acostumbrarme tan rápido a esto - abrí mis ojos y miré al techo - Esto solo acaba de empezar...


	3. El principio de una nueva vida

Capítulo 3

El principio de una nueva vida

Saeko se levantó de su cama para tumbarse junto a mí - Piensa que debemos de hacer nuestras vidas de nuevo, aún habiendo perdido todo lo demás, familia y amigos, no podemos seguir recordándolo pues eso nos hará un mal peor - cerró los ojos - Tenemos que continuar sin pararnos en el pasado.

Un suspiro pesado salió de mi boca. Me levanté y me puse sentado al pie de la cama, di unos toques al muslo de Saeko y miré al frente - Supongo que sí - me levanté sacudiéndome la camisa y luego le extendí una mano a Busujima - Vamos, necesitamos todos una ducha - soltó una pequeña sonrisa para luego coger de mi mano y tirar de ella para levantarse. El tirón fue brusco y aposta para colocarse a pocos centímetros de mi - Gracias, Komuro - tragué saliva - Puedes, llamarme Takashi... - me miró fijamente y sonrió - Takashi... - se alejó un poco soltando una pequeña risa - Vayamos a bañarnos - salió por la puerta de la habitación y la seguí - Chicos, debemos tomar turnos para la ducha - Kohta se asomó desde abajo de la escalera - Hay 3 baños y cada uno tiene una ducha, podemos turnarnos, Saeko, Rei con Alice y Shizuka serán las primeras, luego iremos yo Takashi y Takagi - todos asentimos a la vez y los que primero iban bajaron mientras que nosotros tres nos dirigimos al salón en la primera planta.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, era muy cómodo. Estaba forrado de cuero con un color negro y con los bordados blancos. El salón estaba muy bien decorado, la televisión era de 60 pulgadas en alta definición, tenía unas puertas correderas de cristal con marcos de madera que daban hacia el patio trasero donde había una piscina y algunas cosas más que no habíamos visto. Unas cuantas plantas adornaban los rincones y una estantería se encontraba en la derecha. Había una mesa en medio de los sillones y la televisión y en el mueble en el que se apoyaba la misma se podía ver un reproductor DVD y una consola con algunos videojuegos. La casa de momento parecía totalmente equipada con toda clase de lujos.

- ¡Esta casa es genial! - exclamó sorprendido Kohta al ver todo lo que había en ella - Y aún no lo hemos visto todo.

- La verdad es que no está nada mal, es muy acogedora - interviene Takagi - Enciende la televisión Kohta - . El chico agarró el mando y encendió la televisión, lo primero que vimos fue un partido de béisbol, la imagen era maravillosa - Los programas aquí serán muy diferentes a los de nuestro país, suerte que todos sabemos inglés, ¿no? - dijo Takagi.

Pasé mi mano frotando mi cabello - Yo se inglés y Rei también, así que supongo que con eso ya basta, ¿tú sabes inglés Kohta? - me miró con cara de tarado - ¿Inglés? - puso una mano en su boca - ¿Ese idioma que se usa en Inglaterra? - Takagi levantó una mano y le dio un fuerte tortazo a Kohta en la cabeza - Sí, ese idioma pedazo de idiota - él se quejó por el golpe - Ah..pues...en ese caso, sí, lo aprendí por mi afición a las armas.

- Con eso sería suficiente como para manejarnos por el país - respondí - Y creo que de todas formas la única que no sabe inglés de aquí sería Alice, ya que Shizuka es médico y trata con gente de otros lugares, y Saeko es bastante culta. - Takagi se frotó las manos - Sí, supongo - dijo mirando la televisión.

- ¡Chicos, nosotras ya terminamos! Podéis entrar - dijeron cada una subiendo a sus habitaciones con una toalla para cubrirse, eso se veía mi atrevido. Giré la cabeza y vi a Kohta con la boca abierta y con una gota de sangre saliendo por su nariz - Tú, sécate la boca, se te cae la baba - reaccionó como si le hubiese asustado y se limpio la boca - Claro... - dijo como si estuviera hipnotizado - Vayamos a ducharnos - les dije levantándome del sofá y yendo a la habitación a por ropa de cambio.

Llegué frente a la puerta y la abrí sin pensar que Saeko podría estar dentro aún cambiándose y efectivamente, allí estaba. Por suerte ya tenía la ropa interior colocada. Cuando me di cuenta que me vio giré rápidamente - Lo siento, lo siento, no me di cuenta que te estabas cambiando - sentí un movimiento rápido - Takashi...no sabía que eras tan...pervertido - sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y como sus pechos chocaban mi espalda. Adelantó su pie para empujar la puerta y cerrarla - ¿Sa-Saeko? - tartamudeé tragando saliva - ¿Qué pasa? No me dirás que no te gusta - dijo con una risita - No es eso, si no que... - paré de hablar al sentir una mordida leve en mi cuello. Luego se rió - Seguro que sabes mejor si estás limpio, ve a bañarte - me di la vuelta y aún estaba en ropa interior - Pero...¿no te importa que te vea así? - ella sonrió tras mi pregunta - No, no me importa, somos compañeros de habitación así que no me preocupo por eso - asentí y fui hacia un armario a lado de mi cama, lo abrí y como esperaba había ropa de todas las tallas y género ya preparada, cogí una camisa y pantalones cómodos para andar por casa y salí por la puerta parándome antes de bajar las escaleras - Saeko...gracias por tu confianza... - guiñé un ojo y comencé a bajar las escaleras llegando a la ducha. Entré a la que no estaba ocupada y empecé a ducharme.

Tras el baño salí de la ducha ya limpio y con la ropa puesta, coloqué la ropa sucia en una cesta que había allí aunque no se para qué si no iba a servir lavarla ya que estaba muy desgastada y las manchas de sangre cuestan salir mucho de la ropa.

Los chicos estaban todos en el piso de abajo - ¡Takashi!¡Takashi! ¡Shizuka hará la cena hot! - gritó sonriendo Alice corriendo hacia mí, la abracé y la cogí en brazos. Me acerqué a la cocina, era amplia y repleta de todos los utensilios posibles y de la mejor calidad que existiesen hasta el momento, además de también disponer de toda clase de electrodomésticos existentes. En medio de la cocina había una mesa de mármol para poder elaborar las comidas donde todos estaban reunidos hablando.

- ¿Qué comeremos hoy? - dije introduciéndome en el grupo. Rei me miró y se acercó a mí - Takaaaashi... - susurró a mi oído - ¿Darías una vuelta conmigo por la ciudad esta noche? - cogió una de mis manos frotándola. Alice, que estaba a mi hombro se acercó a mi oído - Di que sí - al oír eso me reí, pues venía de una niña de poca edad - Claro, por qué no. Me encantaría. Pero primero cenemos

Shizuka terminó d preparar la cena y todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa de la sala del comedor, era muy grande y la sala estaba muy bien ambientada para comidas familiares.

La noche acababa de empezar...


	4. Adaptarse al entorno

Capítulo 4

Adaptarse al entorno

La comida estaba deliciosa, Shizuka había preparado unos macarrones recubiertos de queso y espolvoreados con orégano, además de unas empanadillas de pechuga de pollo - ¿Os gusta? No es una receta típica de Japón, estoy probando a hacer cosas nuevas - preguntó mientras comíamos - Sí, esta riquísimo - respondí yo con aún algunos macarrones en la boca. Saeko, que estaba sentada junto a mí se acercó un poco, cogió una servilleta y con una expresión muy dulce y tierna limpió la comisura de mis labios, luego se alejó - Lo siento, tenías una mancha grande de salsa por la boca - me sonrojé un poco tras aquello - N-no pasa nada... - Rei carraspeó un poco la garganta para hacerse oír - Saeko, por favor, esos modales... - Saeko soltó una risa - Simplemente le limpié la mancha - Rei soltó un pequeño quejido para luego seguir comiendo.

Una vez que todos terminamos cada uno se puso a hacer sus cosas, Shizuka Alice y Takagi se pusieron a ver la televisión, Saeko y Kohta fueron a ver el patio. Rei se me acercó cogiendo nuevamente mi mano y dando giritos a un lado y a otro su cintura - Takashi...¿salimos? - se la veía muy linda - Claro - sonreí. Subí a prepararme, cogí un conjunto de ropa bastante simple, vaqueros y camisa con chaqueta. Me miré al espejo antes de salir - Te ves bien - Saeko estaba allí sentada en su cama leyendo un manga mientras yo me cambiaba - ¿Tu crees? - pregunté mirándola - Te ves genial. debes salir conmigo también , no me dejes sola... - me acerqué y puse mi boca al lado de su oído - No lo haré. - susurré para luego salir por la puerta guiñándole el ojo.

Bajé las escaleras y esperé sentado en el sofá a que bajara Rei. Oí unos pasos que descendían por la escalera. Giré mi cabeza y allí estaba, era Rei, llevaba una pequeña camisa corta con mangas sueltas de color rosa y unos vaqueros ajustados color azul marino. Se había preocupado bastante en su peinado por lo que había visto. Ella estaba genial. Me levanté del sofá una vez que quedó cerca de mí - Estás...maravillosa... - ellá sorió ladeando un poco la cabeza y poniéndose de puntillas - Tu también te ves bien. ¿Vamos? - cogió un bolso que tenía en la butaca junto a la mesa de la cocina y volvió hacia mí - Claro - ella agarró mi mano y fue hacia la puerta abriéndola - Veamos que nos depara este país.

Salimos y caminamos un rato por la acera, la noche estaba muy bien y la brisa era refrescante, si no me equivocaba nos dirigíamos hacia la playa, aunque se podía ver la ciudad de Los Ángeles desde allí.

- Sabes...Takashi... cuando ese helicóptero vino a recogernos, sentí que todo realmente había acabado - Rei comenzó a hablar con una suave voz mirando hacia el frente - Desde que el virus se expandió, no hemos hecho más que escapar y evadir a todos ellos. Tras eso hemos sacado partes que nunca lo hubiéramos hecho si no hubiera pasado y también hemos descubierto cosas maravillosas de cada uno de nosotros, no es que me alegre de que pasase eso, si no que creo que no todo es malo - lanzó un suspiro pesado - Yo también perdí mucha gente en todo esto...mi padre...mi madre...Hisashi... - nada más oír el nombre de Hisashi, su ex-novio al cual maté con mis propias manos luego de que lo hubiera infectado el virus, formé una expresión de inconformidad en mi cara - Escucha Takashi, lo de Hisashi, fue... algo que debiste hacer, lo entiendo. En ese momento solo quería morir, no quería vivir sin tenerlo allí a mi lado. Si no hubiera sido por tí hubiera caído en la desesperación y hubiera muerto en vano sin ninguna razón de ello, admás a lo largo de esos dos años me has ayudado en todo... - ella paró en seco y se puso frente a mí podiendo ver su cara de trsiteza, algunas gotas de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas - ...después de eso, recordé aquel juramento que hicimos de pequeños - soltó una risa entre sollozos - ...a lo largo de estos años me has demostrado que puedo confiar de nuevo en tí...solo quiero...que... - echó a llorar definitivamente - ... me perdones... tras su muerte solo ...yo... - la abracé fuertemente intentando ocultar la evidencia de que yo también estaba llorando - Rei, te entiendo, para mí no fue nada fácil ni mucho menos, lo hice por tí, por todos - tomé aire - ...lo hice porque al fin y al cabo...eres una persona maravillosa.. - tras un rato abrazándonos y llorando uno en el hombro del otro nos separamos. Ella se secó las lágrimas y yo hice lo mismo intentándolo disimular.

- Takashi... - susurró jugando con sus dedos chocándolos entre sí - Dime - respondí - ¿Podrás darme, una nueva oportunidad?

Agarré sus manos - Faltaría menos - sonreí pasando mi brazo tras su cintura y agarrando la mano en su costado - Vayamos a ver el cielo desde la playa,¿si? No vayamos a desaprovechar la noche.

**~~~~~~~/\\END ACT.4/\\~~~~~~**


End file.
